Dating shows vampire style!
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: Just imagine if how Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, Bella and Edward, Carlisle and Esme found each other through dating shows like; Date my mom, Next, Parental Control, Room Raiders? What would it be like? Read to find out.
1. Date my mom Edward!

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or the television show Date my Mom

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or the television show Date my Mom. I make no money whatsoever from this. And letting you know Rosalie, Esme, Bella, Alice, and Edward are vampires! Not Renee! This is a series. It will start out with everyone with everyone then go into cannon parings. More chapters with different shows to come! Don't ask about Bella being a vampire and Renee not! Renee knows but is not afraid!**

NARRATOR!

This is Edward; he's looking for the girl of his dreams. He loves to make compositions and to play the piano. He also likes driving in the fast lane. He's old fashioned and well rounded. Will there be a girl that matches his type? Can he find the girl today? Let's find out.

EDWARD

"Hello, I'm Edward and I'm looking for the girl of my dreams. Today I am going to be going on three dates with the girl's mothers. I'll see if I like what I see."

DATE 1! Rosalie. Back at her house. ROSALIE

"What do you want me to tell him?" Esme asked.

"Tell him that I am extremely beautiful and that I have long legs and a nice firm butt." Rosalie said.

"Should I tell him about the flashing incident?" Esme asked.

"No!" Rosalie shrieked.

"Why, don't guys like girls gone wild?" Esme laughed.

DOORBELL RINGS

"He's here! Good luck Esme!" Rosalie squealed. Esme rose and answered the door.

ESME

I pulled open the door and there stood a vampire with messy bronze hair and golden eyes. "Hello, I am Edward, nice to meet you." He said and shook my hand.

"Hello, I am Esme. What are we doing today?"

"Composition showdown." Edward smiled crookedly and led me to his Volvo.

EDWARD.

Mom number one was beautiful. I can only imagine her daughter. I wonder if her daughter is a vampire also. We arrived at the Musical Inn. I opened Esme's door and led her inside. "See these pianos?" I asked

"Yes. What are they for?" Esme asked.

"Well today we are going to be splattering paint all over them, and then having a piano playing contest." I smiled at her.

"Let's do it." Esme smiled. I handed her the white jumpsuit and she left to change. I left and changed into mine. I walked back out a minute later. I set up the paint. Esme came walking out.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Very." Esme said as I handed her the paintbrush.

"Then go!" I shouted. We started flinging paint onto the pianos. Soon after five minutes of laughing and splattering we were playing.

"You're good!" Esme said.

"You also. Thank you." I smiled. "Why don't we stop and go talk about your daughter?" I asked.

"Let's do it!" Esme shouted. I laughed and led her over to the splattered pianos. We each sat on one of the benches.

ESME

Splattering paint with Edward was a blast. But it's time to get down to businesses. "So what does your daughter look like?" Edward asked.

"She has long golden blonde hair, nice long legs, a nice front, and she told me to say this, a nice firm butt." I laughed. Edward was in a shocked face.

"What's her name?" Edward asked.

"Rosalie."

"Very nice name."

"Yes it is."

"What does she like to do for fun?"

"She likes to admire herself in mirrors, do her hair, and she loves getting compliments."

"So she is conceited?" Edward asked earnestly.

"I guess you could say so." I smiled and shrugged.

"What is the craziest thing she has ever done?" Edward asked.

"Well, she flashed twenty guys in one day." I shrugged. Rosalie would burn me for that.

"Wow." Edward muttered. "Well it's getting late so I should probably be getting you home." Edward said. I nodded and we changed and got in the Volvo. He opened my door and led me to the front door of the house.

"Thank you Edward. Remember to pick my daughter for more splatters of fun." I gave him a hug and went inside. Rosalie was admiring herself in a decorative apple.

"Hi Esme! So how was it? What did he look like?" Rosalie asked as I sat down.

"He has messy bronze hair, golden eyes, a nice six pack, he's tall and muscular but lean." I said.

"What did you do today?"

"We splattered paint on pianos then we played them."

"What you tell him about me?"

"I told him about the flashing." I sunk into my chair.

"Mom! Do you think he'll choose us?"

"I think so." I smiled and hugged Rosalie.

DATE 2 Bella!

EDWARD

Mom number one was fun but now it's time for mom number 2! Bring it on!

BELLA

"What are you going to tell him about me mom?" I asked.

"Well that you have long brown hair, deep golden orbs, a nice slim body, that you like to be outside and you like to read and you like music." Renee said. I nodded.

"Your not going to tell him about my rabbit fetish are you?" I asked.

"Not if you don't want." Renee said.

DOORBELL RINGS

"He's here! Knock it to him mom!" I said as she walked to the door.

RENEE

I opened the door and there was a stunningly beautiful vampire with golden eyes in front of me. He had untamed bronze hair, nice defined abs, muscles, and a gorgeous smile. "Hello, I am Edward. Nice to meet you." A velvet voice said. Since my daughter is a vampire you'd think I would be used to this.

"I'm Renee. Nice to meet you." I shook his hand. "What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well, I have a need for speed so we will be racing dragsters." Edward smiled crookedly. He led me to his Volvo.

EDWARD

Mom number two was gorgeous. I wonder if the daughter is human. We arrived at the race way. I helped Renee out and led her to the cars. "Why don't you get changed so we can race?" I suggested. Renee smiled and took the clothes and came back a minute later.

"I am so winning! My daughter is of your kind! Be prepared to lose." Renee had a young spirit. So her daughter was a vampire.

"You're on!" I laughed and got in my dragster. We raced and I won.

"I will win next time!" Renee exclaimed. I laughed.

"Why don't we talk about your daughter now?" I said. Renee nodded and I led her over to some picnic tables. "What is your daughter's name?" I asked curiously.

"Isabella. But she prefers Bella." Renee said.

"What does she look like?"

"She has milky white skin, long brown straight hair, nice long legs, nice body, and deep golden orbs with a beautiful personality." Renee smiled,

"What does she do for fun?"

"She likes to hang out with her friends and stuff. Hunt maybe. She also loves music and reading. She is very well educated and well rounded." Renee laughed.

"What is one of her secrets?"

"She kinda has a rabbit fetish." Renee said sheepishly.

"Rabbit fetish?" I asked.

"She likes to feed from rabbits from time to time." Renee shrugged.

"Well, I should probably get you home to Bella." We walked to the car. I drove her home. I walked her to the door.

"Well, Edward, I had a great time today. And just so you remember Bella. Here are two little bells." Renee handed two bells with a lion and a lamb on them. Renee hugged me and went inside.

RENEE

Drag racing was fun! It fit my spirit perfectly. I walked to the couch were Bella was reading. "How did it go? What's he look like? What did you say? What did you do?" Bella asked.

"It was fun. We went drag racing. His name is Edward and he has untamed bronze hair and dreamy golden eyes. A nice chest too. I told him about the rabbit but he didn't seem to care." I shrugged.

"Do you think we will win?" Bella asked.

"I think so."

DATE 3. Alice.

EDWARD

Mom number two was extremely awesome. I can only wonder what Mom number three is like.

ALICE

"So, what are you going to tell him about me?" I asked.

"Well that your energetic, you love clothes, shopping is your life, your not too tall, pixie like, and rambunctious." Esme said. "I thought you would see it already?"

"Nope! I blocked it out!" I said cheerily.

"Should I tell him about the time you wouldn't leave the mall?" Esme asked. I shrugged.

DOORBELL RINGS

"Go get him Esme!" I clapped and bounced in my seat.

ESME.

I opened the door and Edward was there again. "Didn't I already date you?" Edward asked. I laughed.

"I have two daughters." I said. "What are we doing today?"

"Just for a little run in the woods." Edward smiled. "Human speed." He said at vampire speed to me.

"Sounds fun! Let's go." I said. Edward and I ran into the woods.

EDWARD

I have Esme again. Hmmm, I wonder if this daughter is biological.

"So do you like running?" Esme asked while we kept a steady pace in the woods.

"Yes. I am very athletic. I like the outdoors." I smiled warmly at her. Esme was very kind and compassionate.

"Yes, the nature is just so pure and beautiful." Esme gazed around us.

"Let's stop and talk about your daughter." I sat. We sat in a shady, grassy spot.

"Alright. This is nice." Esme smiled as we sat.

"What is her name?" I asked.

"Alice." Esme answered.

"That's a nice name. What does she look like?" I asked.

"She is very pixie like. She has short spiky black hair, golden eyes, a small frame. She is short."

"What are her interests?" I pondered.

"She loves shopping. If they didn't have malls here she would die." Esme said.

"So she's a shopaholic?" Esme nodded.

"She is also very energetic and hyper."

"Well, this date has been fun but we should go back." I said. We jogged back to the house.

"Thank you. Pick my daughter." Esme gave me a small hug and went inside.

THE DECISION

Three beautiful ladies. I have to choose. Esme walked up. "Hello Edward. Nice to see you again." Esme said.

"You too Esme." Renee walked up.

"Hello Edward. I had fun on our date." Renee gave me a hug and stood in line with Esme.

"You too Renee. I had fun on the tracks." I smiled at her.

LIMO PULLS UP. DRAMATIC MUSIC STARTS.

"Well, I had fun on each of my dates but now I must eliminate someone." I said. I looked at Esme. "Sorry Esme but Rosalie sounds too stuck up for me."

"You made the wrong choice. Here is my beautiful daughter Rosalie." Esme said. A woman with long blonde hair, long legs, and a nice body stepped out. Very Barbie. Not my type.

"This is the hard part. I really like both of the dates but Alice seems to care about shopping more than anything. I'm sorry Esme but I do not want to date your daughters." I said.

"Your loss Edward. Meet my beautiful, spunky, daughter Alice." Esme said. A short, pixie like girl with spiky black hair and Gucci handbag stepped out. Way to absorbed in shopping. I turned to Renee.

"Bella sounds wonderful. Renee, I do want to date your daughter." I smiled.

"You made the best choice Edward." Renee smiled. A gorgeous brown haired girl with golden orbs, long legs, a nice small frame, and a beautiful face stepped out of the limo. She walked up to me and gave me a hug. I spun her around.

CUT TO THE GIRLS TRASH TALKING

"Hey Edward, you too classic for the classy!" Rosalie, Esme, and Alice shouted.

ON BEACH

"What did you think when you saw me?" Bella asked.

"Just about how beautiful you are and how eternity will be fun." I smiled.

RUN OFF INTO SUNSET!

**Well here was date my mom; Vampire style! Review please. There will be more to come when Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle come into the picture! **


	2. Fanfiction Awards!

Hi everyone

**Hi everyone! I have a big announcement! This story has been nominated for Best Comedy/ Parody in the Twilight Fanfiction Awards. It would mean a lot to me if you go to my profile click the link and vote! Please? **


	3. Room Raiders Emmett!

_**Disclaimer**__- __**I do not own Twilight or Room Raiders. Sorry! All are vampires! Bedroom pics on my photo bucket!**_

_**Bold is the narrator speaking.**_

_Italics are the little descriptions. Like the house and stuff. _

**INTRO**

**Welcome to Room Raiders Washington! On this episode watch three local singles get the surprise of their lives when this hottie goes through their rooms. The catch is they can't use their looks or charm to win him over, they'll be judged on what he finds in their rooms. **

**Meet Emmett!**

"Hey, what's up. I'm Emmett Cullen and I'm 20 and I'm a charmer." Emmett smiled widely to the camera. "I love the ladies and the ladies love me." Emmett laughed. "Other than charming. I love to be daring. I go hunting in the forest all the time. I tend to wrestle with bears." He winked. "My dream girl would be just like me in race, caring, knows what I like, and has a great body and personality." Emmett gazed upward. "Please?" He asked.

**Emmett is going to get to chose one of these lucky ladies. **

**Meet Kate!**

"Hey, my name is Kate and I'm nineteen years old and I work at Taco Bell. My ultimate goal is to be a fashion designer at Alaska University." Kate smiled to the camera. Her golden eyes filled with hope. "In my spare time I like to ski, skate, shop, and snack." Kate winked to the camera. "Guys find it pretty cool that I like to ski and shop!" Kate laughed.

**Meet Jane!**

"Jane is the name. I'm twenty two years old and I am working for the VVA." Jane snapped. "I don't like people. I like to cause pain and suffering. I am a relaxed person so to speak. And I'm going to kill Felix for signing me up for this show." Jane seethed into the camera. "Guys are mad because I'm not a slut. Cry me a river." Jane winked at the camera.

**Meet Rosalie!**

"Hi my name is Rosalie and I'm eighteen and I'm a striving model." Rosalie smiled a dazzling smile at the camera. "I have always been beautiful and it's just enhanced now. My goal is to become a famous model and win America's Next Top Model." Rosalie smiled. "I love to spend time with kids. They are just so precious and cute." Rosalie sighed dramatically. "My best quality is that I'm beautiful and protective of things I love." Rosalie glared at the camera. "What turns me on is a hot guy that can make me laugh." Rosalie laughed.

**The girls don't have a clue that their about to be abducted. **

The man jumped out of the van and ran up the driveway. He knocked on the door. A medium height woman with short black hair and golden eyes answered the door. "Kate?" The man asked. The vampire nodded, unsure. "Come on let's go. Your on room raiders."

_Kate's house. _

_4 bedrooms_

_Lives with family_

"Wait! What!" Kate shrieked. Running barefoot with the man. The man struggling pulled Kate to the van. He closed the door after he tossed her in and hit the back window. The van peeled out of the street. The man got in the passenger side. They sped to the next house. Once again he ran out up the driveway and through the iron gates. He knocked on the door. A petite black haired lady with red blazing eyes answered. "Jane?" He asked. Jane nodded.

_Jane's mansion _

_20 bedrooms_

_Lives with Co-workers_

He pulled her to the van.

"I hate you Felix!" Jane screamed as she was tossed in the van.

"Hey." Kate said to Jane. Jane hissed and Kate scooted to the far end of the back of the van. The man hit the window and the van peeled out and he got in the passenger side. Finally the van pulled into the long driveway. The man got out and ran to the door. He knocked and nobody answered. He ran inside and up the stairs. He entered a room and pulled the blonde vampire out. "Rosalie, your on room raiders."

_Rosalie's house_

_7 bedrooms_

_Lives with family_

He tossed her in the van. The van peeled out of the driveway.

**In the van**

The ladies sat awkwardly close to each other. Rosalie and Kate sat a little farther away from Jane. A burly man with golden eyes and curly hair appeared on the small screen. He didn't have a shirt. All three of the ladies gaped at him. You could see his abs glistening. "Ladies, your on room raiders." Emmett said.

"No! Seriously. Tell us something we didn't know." Jane said sarcastically. The others laughed.

"I'm Emmett Cullen. Today I will be deciding if I like one of you and to take you on a date." Emmett smiled.

"He's hot!" Kate exclaimed. "So hot I could bake cookies on his abs." The two other girls snickered.

"Catch is. I don't get to see or speak to you. I make my decision on what I find in your rooms." Emmett smiled. The three gasped.

"I hate Felix. I hate Felix." Jane muttered. Emmett pulled up his spy kit.

"I got my handy dandy spy kit. Let's get started!" Emmett smiled.

"Oh no!" Kate cried dryly.

"Get over it." Jane and Rosalie hissed. They smirked at each other.

**House Number One**

"Alright. House number uno. Nice house. Live with the family? No neighbors. Did you scare them away?" Emmett laughed.

"That's my house!" Kate exclaimed. "And no! We're vampires!" She slapped her hand over her mouth. "For Halloween and the neighbors were scared so they moved." Kate covered it up.

"Let's see what we can see." Emmett entered the house. It was fairly open inside. The couches were leather and there was a normal sized television in the living room. A spiral stair case leaded upstairs. "Nice in here. Must be rich." Emmett muttered. "Let's find your room." Emmett trotted up the stairs. He stopped at the door. The name 'Kate' was spelled out in fancy, pink, sparkly, letters. "Kate. Judging by the letters, Kate, must be your name. Must be a girly girl from the pink." Emmett smirked. He opened the door and stepped inside. The room was large. It had hot pink walls, hot pink carpet, a hot pink bed, hot pink canopy, hot pink desk, hot pink chair, hot pink pillows, and a hot pink dog bed. "I was right. You are a girly girl." Emmett shuddered. "I like them girly but I also like girls that aren't afraid to break a nail."

"I am not afraid to break a nail!" Kate cried in outrage. Her nail got caught on the bottom of the seat and broke. "Oh! My! God! I broke a nail!" Kate screamed. Rosalie and Jane laughed. Emmett tossed the spy kit on the bed.

"Let's check out the bedside table." Emmett sat on the bed then jumped up when the canopy touched him. "A mosquito net! Do you like have a bug problem?" Emmett asked.

"No!" Kate cried in mock outrage. Emmett shook his head and opened the drawer.

"Look a junk drawer!" Emmett smirked. The drawer was filled with old junk and stuff. "What's this?" Emmett asked himself.

"No! Oh my god! No! Don't!" Kate buried her head in her hands. Emmett opened the little brown box and he pulled out a roll of colored condoms. The two other girls broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Condoms. You have condoms. Next to your bed. Easy access?" Emmett said, turned offish.

"It was just a joke!" Kate defended herself.

"Sure." Jane muttered. "Why do you need them if you are of this race?" Jane said. Then Rosalie and Jane laughed again.

"You just got busted!" Rosalie laughed.

"And look at that! Handcuffs." Emmett pulled out metal handcuffs from the drawer. "Right next to your bed too."

"Yeah!" Rosalie and Jane laughed in encouragement.

"Maybe you're a wild girl." Emmett suggested.

"I'm not a freak! I promise." Kate said, humiliated.

"That's cool. I can work with it." Emmett smiled.

"Oooh!" Kate smiled.

"Moving on." Emmett said. He rolled to the other side of the bed. He picked up a little black book. "What's this?" He asked.

"That's my design book." Kate smiled. Emmett opened it and looked at the clothing drawings.

"Wow. Your good." He set the book down.

"Thank you" Kate smirked at Rosalie and Jane. He pulled open the other drawer. Several pairs of underwear sat inside of it. He looked at the camera.

"Yessssss." He hissed. The girls laughed. He picked up a hot pink thong. "These are defiantly not your grandma's panties." Emmett smiled. He put them back in. "Enough with the thongs." Emmett smirked.

"Yes. Just put the thongs away." Kate said. Emmett walked over to the computer.

"Let's see what is on here." Emmett said. Kate gasped.

"No! No! No! No! No!" She begged. Emmett clicked on the screen and porno came up.

"Whoa!" Emmett yelled. He shut it off. "Ok. Your wild. Too wild. I can't have em like that. I need someone who I can bring home to Mom. If I had one. Still." Emmett shuddered. "I've seen enough. Let's get out of this room. One more thing." Emmett pulled out a sticker. "You've been raided." He stuck it on the wall and left the room.

"Thank god that is over. Who is the next victim?" Kate asked. Emmett got in the car.

**Emmett's thoughts.**

"I really liked the design book. I think it's cool she has a sense of creativity." Emmett smiled. "I really didn't like the porn. Just to wild. I am wild but there is a limit." Emmett shuddered. "Well off to house number dose." The car sped off to the next house.

**House Number Two**

"Well here we are at house number dose!" Emmett exclaimed as he got out of the car.

"That's my house!" Jane shrieked. Emmett looked at the dark mansion.

"It's dark and eerie." Emmett said, unsure. "Looks like the VVA."

"It is." Jane hissed. Emmett pushed on the iron gate and entered the mansion. It was dark and terrifying inside. There was dark cement flooring and dark walls with little scratch marks on them. He walked to Jane's room.

"Let's go in." Emmett entered the room. Everything was black. The bed, the walls, the ceiling, the carpet, the desk, and the closet. "I take it you like black?" Emmett chuckled.

"No. I love it." Jane smiled.

"Well, let's check out this room." Emmett set the spy kit on the black bed. Emmett walked over to the desk. "High school diploma. Your educated. That's cool." Emmett set the diploma down.

"Yep. I am still smart." Jane smirked. Emmett turned and saw a guitar.

"You play guitar? Cool." Emmett picked up the black electric guitar. "I'll play a song." Emmett started to play the guitar, horribly.

"Make it stop!" Rosalie shouted.

"My ears!" Jane screamed.

"It's good." Kate smirked. The other girls laughed. Emmett set the guitar down.

"I can't really play. Let's look through your clothes." Emmett walked over to the closet. He opened it and it was all black. "Black, black, black, and look more black. Do you ever wear anything other than black?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. Nothing." Jane said. The girls broke out laughing.

"That's sad. Let's look in your drawers." Emmett pulled open a drawer and revealed granny panties. "Okay! Not turned on." Emmet shut the door.

"I'm a virgin. So what." Jane said in mock horror.

"You are?" Kate asked.

"Yep." Jane sighed.

"Not cool. Let's check out this little black book." Emmett picked up the black book off the desk. "Hit list?" He asked, incredibly. Jane nodded. "Jack, 23, Male, Blood tasted like honey." Emmett said. His eye grew huge. "Wow. Humans. Eww. No. I am so not liking this room anymore." Emmett set the book down and grabbed the spy kit. "Let's move onto house number three."

"That was miserable." Jane sighed.

"I'm next." Rosalie smiled.

"Saving the best for last." Emmett prayed.

"You are!" Rosalie smiled.

**Emmett's thoughts. **

"I liked that she has a guitar. I am musically talented also. The hit list I did not like at all. It is very disturbing. Well. Onto house number thres." Emmett smiled and got in the car. It sped to the next house.

**House Number Three**

"Well here we are. The final house." Emmett smiled at the camera.

"My house." Rosalie said.

"This is a nice house. I love how it is surrounded by forest. Let's go inside." Emmett entered the house. There was white carpet on the floor, expensive looking furniture, a family portrait which Rosalie's picture was blocked on, a nice long dinner table, a fire place, a plasma television, and a grand piano in the living room. "Nice house. A piano. Do you play?" Emmett asked.

"Kind of. My brother is better at the piano then I am. But I come second." Rosalie said.

"I play a bit. Let me show you." Emmett sat at the piano.

"Let's hope it is not as bad as the guitar." Jane begged. Emmett's hand moved softly and slowly over the keys. It sounded wonderful.

"Nothing much." Emmett sighed. "A family portrait. Hmm. From what is looks like, you have a mother named Alice, a father named Edward, a brother named Carlisle, a sister named Esme, a sister in law named Bella, and a brother in law named Jasper? And your name is Rosalie. It's beautiful. Too bad they blocked your picture out. You have a kickin body though." Emmett sighed. "Am I right about your family?" He asked. Rosalie laughed.

"No. My mother is Esme, my father Carlisle, my brothers are Jasper and Edward, my sisters are Bella and Alice." Rosalie said. Jane snorted.

"Big family." Kate said. "Wait! Rosalie! I'm from the Denali Clan. Tanya, Eleazer, Carmen, Irina, and myself." Kate exclaimed.

"I know Kate." Rosalie rolled her eyes. Jane snickered.

"You appear to be veggies. Like myself. Your golden eyes are probably more beautiful than your family's." Emmett smiled. "Well enough with the living room. Time to explore your room." He ran up the wooden stair. Emmett turned at the oak door. "Ready or not, here I go." Emmett opened the door and stepped inside. There was oak wood paneling on the floor, a white dresser that reached the ceiling, a sun roof, white walls, a white bed with red covers, a little table with chairs, a full length mirror, and a family portrait above the bed. "This room is banging. I love your room." Emmett smiled.

"I do have a good interior designer. Alice." Rosalie laughed. "She would rip your throat out it you add any other furniture." Rosalie sighed.

"Almost like Heidi." Jane muttered. "I glared at her, that's how I got the black room." She smirked. Emmett walked over to the coffee table.

"What book you reading?" Emmett wonder aloud. Emmett picked up the book. "Sense and Sensibility? Good book. I've read it once or twice." Emmett set the book down. "Let's explore your drawers." Emmett winked. Rosalie gasped.

"I hope he finds something juicy." Kate muttered. Rosalie glared at her.

"Are you scared?" Emmett asked.

"Terrified." Rosalie gulped. Emmett pulled open one of the drawers on the big wall dresser. There was a bunch of papers in it.

"What is all this?" Emmett asked. He picked up one of the newspaper clippings. "Rosalie Lillian Hale, raped and murdered." Emmett gasped. Emmett put the paper back in the drawer. Rosalie buried her face in her hands. Jane and Kate grew silent. "I'm sorry that happened to you Rosalie." Emmett said sadly.

"It's fine." Rosalie said. Emmett opened another drawer. It was full of lingerie and thongs.

"Jackpot." Emmett smiled. Emmett pulled out a red micro thong. "I dig this." Emmett put it back in the drawer. "Let's check out your closet." Emmett entered the walk in closet. There were many different clothes inside of it. Emmett pulled off a red bikini. "Damn" He whistled. Rosalie laughed. He put it back and left the closet. Emmett walked over to her bedside drawer. He pulled it open. "Water bottles?" Emmett asked, raising his eyebrows. "Okay. Weird. Well, I have seen enough here. I have to make my decision." Emmett picked up the spy kit and left the room.

**The girls get to have their revenge on Emmett.**

The tires squealed as the van stopped. Jane, Rosalie, and Kate exited the van. There was a one bedroom apartment. "Let's go girls." Rosalie said. They entered the apartment.

"It's clean." Kate said. There was brown carpet and beige walls. A leather couch, a rocking chair, and a small tv. "Let's find his room."

"There is only one bedroom Kate." Jane rolled her eyes. They entered Emmett's bedroom. It was also clean. There was a blue bed, white carpet, blue walls, and a desk.

"Nice." Rosalie said. Jane walked in his closet.

"Look guys." Jane popped out wearing a long blonde wig. Rosalie and Kate laughed. "I think it is suppose to be like Hannah Montana." She shuddered. Kate walked to his computer.

"Let's see if he is as clean as his room." Kate turned on the computer. There was a picture of a rock band on the screen. "He likes Godsmack." Kate said.

"Who doesn't?" Rosalie and Jane asked incredibly.

"I'm curious to look in his drawers." Rosalie said. Rosalie walked over to his drawers and pulled out a shirt. She walked in the closet and came back wearing only a big black shirt. She had her clothes in her hands. Rosalie jumped on his bed. She walked down it like a catwalk. "What do you think?" She asked.

**Emmett's POV**

I wonder what these girls look like. I feel sorry for Rosalie. Being raped is not cool. I entered my house and followed their tracks to my room. "I wonder what they are up to." I whispered to the camera. I opened the door to my room. A outstandingly gorgeous beautiful angel with long golden wavy blonde hair and golden eyes stood on my bed with _my _shirt on. Only my shirt. There was a short black haired girl wearing my blonde wig. Then there was a lady with short black hair and golden eyes looking on my computer. I cleared my throat. They gasped. The blonde jumped off the bed and the others stood by here. "Hello." I chuckled.

"Hi." The one with short black hair said.

"Well as you know I have raided your rooms. I found a lot that I liked and a lot that I didn't like. I have to eliminate two of you right now. In one of the rooms I found a hit list book. I really didn't like that. I am going to have to eliminate room number two." I said. The short one with my wig stepped forward. "Sorry." I shook my head.

"I'm Jane. I work for the VVA. Your loss." Jane handed me my wig and left the room. Nerves bubbled in my stomach.

"And then there were two. In one of the rooms there was porn on the computer. I like them wild but that is going a bit far. I have to eliminate room number one." The one with short black hair stepped forward. "Sorry." I shook my head.

"I'm Kate. And that was my brothers fault. He's sick." Kate said.

"Sorry." Kate left the room. I turned toward Rosalie.

"You must be Rosalie." I said softly. She looks like an angel. I felt like some kind of connection was pulling me towards her.

"I am. You must be Emmett." Rosalie smiled. I swear, my dead heart started pounding in my chest. I nodded. Rosalie gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Let's go for a run to get to know each other better." I told her. She nodded. We ran out the door and away from the camera, hand in hand.

**The END!!**


End file.
